ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartytime
Here If you need me to do anything just ask and I will get to it ASAP. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 21:00, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I will get to it soon but right now I am at my grand parent's house and their internet does not let me transfer pics easily because it is very slow. I will keep trying though. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:25, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Should I start creating articles right now or is it too early and I should just upload pics? Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:12, 19 June 2007 (UTC) hey hey Spartytime. Wjen we get the site all set could we have a newsletter? If we can could I be in charge and also are we doign usergroups here? User:Stryker/Sig2 01:14, 19 June 2007 (UTC) one more thing. How do i fix my sig to work on every wiki w/o having to change it? Thanks. Stryker. Pics here you go: Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:12, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Phil.e. yeah i decided to come and help out...i uploaded a bunch of pics, i think you might be able to use them. if there's any way i can help just let me know and i'll be happy to oblige. :D [[User:Phil.e.|' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 21:13, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Logo You know that GRAW icon I uploaded on Halopedia? The one with the skull and the turquoise background? We probably should use that one and have bluish white letters saying, "Ghost Recon Wiki" on the bottom of it. What do you think? Phil.e. already started with it. --Blemo okay sure I'll upload it but where? I rad the link but it doesn't say where. I'd ask her about what to do cause here is the link to the wiki.png page. http://ghostrecon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki.png but as you can see its not the logo yet Spartan-010 My Comm 13:24, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I'd go ahead and delete the image and then upload it as the logo, then later go and upload it as the graw image. Spartan-010 My Comm 13:45, 5 July 2007 (UTC) thanks. Spartan-010 My Comm 13:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Adminship Yes I would like to be an admin. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:29, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :You can do this using . See w:Help:User access levels if you need more help. Angela talk 15:14, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Hmm... yeah, you can create the wikia. If you haven't thought about it already, I give you carte blanches of the GRAWpedia if you want. IF YOU HAVE TIME, OR IF YOU WANT, YOU COULD FIND A BACKGROUND FOR THE WIKIA. If you want, I mean. It doesn't look like I'll be doing much here, since I haven't even finished the sixth level of the first GRAW and died a bunch of times on "Knock em Dead". :P --Blemo 02:50, 30 June 2007 (UTC) hey Spartytime.. could I be an admin. I always check all the wikis I'm at so idk what you think but if I casn that would be nice. thanks. I don't have any games or tom clancy stuff but I think I have a book. Your Awesome. Spartan-010 My Comm 13:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) GRAW help Have you beaten GRAW? If so then I need your help with a level. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 03:17, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Adminship could you temporarily(or permanently ;D) make me an admin so i can upload the logo me and blemo talked about? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 16:06, 9 July 2007 (UTC) of course. let me know what you think of it. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:00, 9 July 2007 (UTC) it already did(for me) but...it needs work...[[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:03, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ok, is it good now? i uploaded a smaller version sure, that'd be nice. btw i can change the color of the text so you can see it better if you want/ [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:18, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ok, go here and choose what kind of "light blue" you want, and i'll try to make it so [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:24, 9 July 2007 (UTC) don't worry about it, it's not a problem ;) i'll upload the new version in a few minutes ;) [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:29, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, before i go and resize the image, is that the blue you want? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:36, 9 July 2007 (UTC) now is it good? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 18:20, 9 July 2007 (UTC) you're welcome! :) [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ''']] [Talk to me] 18:59, 9 July 2007 (UTC) categorys Um.. Spartytime wouldnt it be easier if we categorized stuff as rifles and tanks as opposed to American and Rebel Weapons? -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 15:48, 25 July 2007 (UTC) K. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:56, 25 July 2007 (UTC) You know We could use a background like Halopedia does... ;) If so, what image? --User: Blemo 09:58, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Umm... Hey, , it's the Great Cheese Warrior speaking. Do you think that Ghost Recon Wiki needs a skin? I'll be test-driving a new skin for it and I really think it could stand out from the other wikias. ;) If you object or have any problems, please contact me or post your thoughts on Forum: New Skin, but promise not to hate me, k? Thanks! =D --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 06:39, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Whoops, too late. :P --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 10:06, 15 August 2007 (UTC) I'm thinking... I'm thinking about having an IRC channel for this wikia... do u have any idea how to make one??? BTW, I know you do good, but please stop giving admin powah to users. :) We have more admins than users on this wikia... :P --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 12:52, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Good News! Attention, ! I, Blemo, was able to register a IRC channel for Ghost Recon Wiki! =D The channel name is ##ghostrecon with two #'s. So everytime you join IRC, be sure to check out ##ghostrecon! Blemo is the only op at the moment, but he will make more ops when needed. Come chat with us at this link! Thank you! =D --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 14:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Op Status on ##ghostrecon As beauracrat and sysop, I grant you op status for sysoping Ghost Recon Wiki. The next time you are on IRC with me, please ask me and request if you can be granted you op status, when I am online on the IRC. Thank you. wtf?! why'd you delete the main page? Wikimediarocks 22:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC)